


No Dogs Allowed in Avengers Tower

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Avengers Tower, But secretly he's a softie, Cute, Even if Tony won't admit it, Fluff, Getting Together, Lost dog, M/M, One Off, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve can't resist a lost pet, Stony - Freeform, They're both so sweet, Tony doesn't really like dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony has a strict no pet rule in the tower, but Steve could never resist a lost dog.
It turns out Tony might be more of a pushover than he wants to admit.





	

“Why the heck is there a dog in my living room?!” Steve hears Tony shout from where he’s standing in the kitchen. “I swear to gosh, someone better explain where this came from or so help me-“

“Calm down Tony,I only brought him up here for two seconds.” He says as he walks back into the living room, carrying a bowl of water and dog treats in the other hand.

“What? Why? What?” Tony says as he glances between himself and the golden retriever sitting on his carpet.

“He was lost and looked hungry, so I wanted to get him something to eat. Plus JARVIS is putting together a flyer for me.” Steve says, trying to not break into laughter at Tony’s panicked face.

“JARVIS? My JARVIS? What a sneaky traitor, he should have never have let you up here with that thing-“ Tony says as he inches away from the dog.

“Tony, its just a dog. He’s ever friendly, see?” He says with a smile, reaching out and petting the dog who leans into his touch.

“Mmm hmm, look at those fangs.” Tony says as he cringes at the exchange.

“Those are just teeth Tony.” He says with a laugh.

“Listen, I just contacted the Westchester animal shelter, they’re sending someone over to collect that.” Tony says as he continues typing into his phone.

“That’s ridiculous Tony, those shelters are so overcrowded. Besides, I’m sure if we put some flyers up around the neighborhood someone will pick him up soon enough.” Steve says with a laugh as he crouches down to rub the dog’s belly/

“And where exactly is it supposed to stay until then?” Tony says with a grimace.

“Well he can just stay in my room, its not big deal Tony. And I’m sure it won’t be more than a few days.” Steve says with a smile, enjoying Tony’s discomfort more than he wants to admit.

“And what if we have to leave on Avengers business, hmm?” Tony asks with a pointed stare.

“Phil said he could take care of him.” Steve says will a small smile as he continues to pet the dog.

“Phil? You mean Agent? You told him before you told me?” Tony asks indignantly.

“I knew he wouldn’t totally overreact.” Steve says with a laugh as he stands up. “I’m going to go grab the flyers JARVIS printed off for me. Try to be nice to him while I’m gone. Maybe you’ll even start to like him.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Tony mutters as Steve walks away.

He’s barely even gone five minutes before JARVIS warns him to come back to the living room, there’s something he needs to see.

He quickly takes the elevator back up and almost drops the flyers in surprise when he surveys the scene.

There, sitting peacefully on the couch is Tony on his tablet, with the dog laying next to him with his head on Tony’s lap.

“Well this is a surprise.” Steve says with a snort.

“Oh. That was much quicker than I expected.” Tony says, trying to shift away from the dog, who quickly scoots after him.

“Well JARVIS said that something was going on that I had to see, and boy was he right.” Steve says with a smile.

“That dirty little traitor-“ Tony says as he tries to push the dog away, who responds by pawing back at Tony.

“Well he obviously likes you. Guess he isn’t the savage beast you thought he was.” Steve says with a laugh.

“You’re starting to sound like Thor. And its not my fault he jumped right up next to me. But I was looking into it, turns out the shelter is really overcrowded. So I donated to them and decided Max is staying here until his owner comes. Or whatever.” Tony says with a dismissal shrug.

“Tony Stark, who knew you were such a softee. Knew there was something about you I liked.” Steve says, with a smile, realizing he might have said too much as he blushes slightly.

“You like me?” Tony asks with a smile.

“I never said that. I said there was something I liked.” Steve says, trying to ignore the way his cheeks burn.

“Aww too bad. Guess it’ll be awkward when I say I like you then.” Tony says, his eyes stuck on the floor.

“You like me?” Steve asks, his heart racing at the admission.

“Maybe.” Tony whispers back.

“Maybe?” Steve repeats, taking a step closer.

“Maybe.” Tony says as he raises his face to meet his own.

He leans in slowly, feeling Tony’s breath on his face as he leans in to kiss him. Just before their lips meet, Steve suddenly feels a wet tongue on his mouth, then a fuzzy face following it and wedging in-between them.

“Seriously?! I knew there was a reason I didn’t like dogs!” Tony says with a shout as Steve dissolves into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
